Electronic devices, e.g. smart phones and computers, may carry a plurality of functionalities, for example programs for different needs and modules for positioning, communication and entertainment. The variety of tasks that can be performed with these devices is large, and the individual tasks may be complex in nature. A lot of the work carried out in today's world is done with the help of computers. Electronic devices have become a part of everyday life in free time, as well.
The user of the electronic device may be overwhelmed by the variety of functions provided by the device. For this purpose, the devices may provide ways of customizing the looks and the arrangement of functions in the device so that the functions needed by the user are easily reachable.
The user may customize the device e.g. by using a user interface.